Luffy's New Game Plus
by Astroman1000
Summary: He's done it, he's finally done. Luffy has obtained the One Piece. Unfortunately, he's not going to get to enjoy it for long as he learns that all along he's been playing a game! Guess no one told him. Without being given a choice he is sent back to the beginning to play through the adventure once again only this time it won't be so easy.


**AN: I've never said that I was a good person so don't get mad at me that this exists. I was shopping around One Piece fanfics when I came across this rainbow barf inducing cute story called Keep Calm and Start Grinding. I actually don't know anything about it, but the picture it uses is amazing!**

 **So that got me to thinking, what would a One Piece Gamer story look like? I've never read one and it doesn't seem like it would fit. I mean "power levels" are kind of whatever in the story. All the characters are just strong enough to beat the enemy or they're not. There is definitely progress, but a lot of that comes from techniques and raw strength. Not to mention devil fruits fuck up the entire paradigm which to be honest I don't hate. I'm down with a level 1 beating a level 100 because of a devil fruit because of how silly it is.**

 **Thus the idea has been in my head for an entire day and I needed to get it on paper. This, I HOPE, will be different from my usual. I hope you guys also like how I explain the game and all that comes with it.**

 **PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AN!**

 **Without further ado…**

~LNGP~

Chapter 1: The End?

Luffy had finally done it. It felt like a lifetime ago he had set out from Foosha Village on his quest to attain the One Piece and now he had it. As he sat there marveling at his new riches he truly understood the saying: "The journey is the destination." Then something unexpected happened.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You Won!**

 **Wooooooooooooo!**

 **Hurray for you!**

 **Unfortunately this isn't the end which should be obvious. After all you didn't even know you were playing a game the whole time!**

 **In a little bit you shall begin your new adventure in New Game Plus or NG+ for the veterans. In this mode all the enemies you knew and hated will be much, much tougher and I'm not sorry to say that you won't be.**

Bewildered, a little bit scared, and a whole lot angry Luffy yelled, "What the hell is this? What do you mean I've been playing a game this whole time? Do you mean like poker? And where the hell are all my friends." A quick look around revealed that Luffy was paused in time. "What the hell is going on!"

 **I already told you silly.**

 **You're playing a game. A real serious one where death is the end. You won, but you were playing on normal mode. NG+ will be a bitch I promise.**

"Are you saying I have to do it all again?" Luffy asked hope filling his heart. This time, he'd save Ace.

 **Yup.**

Luffy took a deep breath. "Let's do this." If he and to do it all again he would do it like he had done everything else in life.

 **Lol. You didn't have a choice anyway.**

Before Luffy could say anything the world suddenly began to collapse upon himself until the only thing left was a single point of light. And then there was nothing.

~LNGP~

Luffy did not know how much time had passed in the darkness. He did not know whether he was alive or dead, sleeping or awake, or even a part of existence. So when he opened his eyes and was blinded by bright light he was quite happy.

"Finally! Thank you sweet Kami!" Though still blind Luffy flipped over from his back and kissed the hard dirt beneath him,

After a minute he was able to see clearly again and realized he was back in the forests of Mt. Colubo.

"Woah! I'm back home. Wait… how old am I?" Luffy stood up and began to pat himself down. After a few minutes of groping and comparing himself to the trees he realized he was around the same age he was when he left Foosha to become the Pirate King.

"Oh… ok. I wonder if Dadan is still around."

Luffy spent about an hour getting his bearing and returning to the woman who raised him. An odd sense of nostalgia swept over him like a wave as he slammed open the door and yelled, "Dadan! I'm home!"

"You brat what are you yelling for?" The large, aged woman yelled back.

(When I say Luffy laughed know I'm referring to his stupid Shishishishi laugh because I'm not writing that every single time.)

Luffy laughed, "Because I wanted to!" He was going to say something else, but he noticed something floating above Dadan's head.

 **Dadan Family Boss**

 **Dadan Curly Lvl. 32**

"But I knew that already… what's level 32 mean?"

"Luffy what are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh just a thing… I'm hungry! Got any meat?"

That pissed Dadan off. "You were supposed to be hunting for the big feast idiot! After all… you're leaving tomorrow."

Luffy paused as he absorbed the new information. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow, I know you're an idiot but come one! Did you get into my special cigars again?"

"What! No! I'll go hunt I guess."

Luffy proceeded to walk around the forest as he half heartedly searched for prey.

"Tomorrow huh? Guess I couldn't keep Sabo safe or let Shanks keep his arm… oh well. Sabo's with dad and Shanks gets on just fine."

He then heard a rustle to his left.

"Gotcha. Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Unfortunately nothing happened. Or rather not what Luffy expected, instead his elbow cracked and the entire area became rather sore.

"What the hell? What the hell!"

 **Ohohoho, finally noticed. Took you long enough.**

"Why'd you take my devil fruit ya' bastard?" The seventeen year old yelled as he heard his would be prey escape.

 **I told you this wouldn't be easy.**

 **I want you to say the word "stats."**

"Why should I listen to you huh? My life was great before! I was the Pirate King! I had sex with Hancock, which by the way is awesome. Now I'm back on Dawn Island with no devil fruit!"

 **Because you'll die.**

Luffy blinked. He wanted to argue more, but despite all of the insane things he had seen in his lifetime nothing compared to traveling back in time and taking away all of his abilities like this thing had, so he decided to listen.

"Fine… stats."

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Luffy D. Monkey**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **WP: 0**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 1**

 **Vit:1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Charm: 1**

 **XP: 0/100**

"I… I don't know what any of this means, but all those ones and zeros look pretty bad. Hey! Wasn't Dadan level 32? I was way stronger than her when I left!"

 **Yeah she is and yeah you were.**

 **You don't have you devil fruit, your strength, or your friends, but those are things you can get back… maybe.**

 **But you're not starting without any help.**

 **Say "perks."**

"Tch… perks."

 **Perks:**

 **NA**

 **Special Perks:**

 **Gamer's Body**

 **Your life is a video game and that's pretty cool! You no longer get physically tired in normal situations and resting greatly restores health and heals broken limbs.**

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Your life is a video game and that's pretty cool! You no longer are affected by mental statuses except for special situations.**

 **A Life's Worth of Wisdom**

 **You remember your life before all this happened. As such previous abilities and skills level up easier. Yeah, I almost didn't give you your memories.**

 **Fruit Eater**

 **This right here is why you're going to survive.**

 **You can eat as many devil fruits as you want.**

 **Don't think this means I'll be chucking them at you, they'll still be the rarest things in existence.**

 **Debuffs:**

 **NA**

"That's awesome!"

 **Don't get ahead of yourself. You have no skills or abilities and you're level one, you have a long way to go. To help you get started I'll introduce you to an important part of the game.**

 **You've entered a field dungeon: Mt. Colubo Forest**

 **A field dungeon is a kind of dungeon that doesn't have floors. Here you'll encounter all sorts of beasts and there's a chance for a boss to appear.**

 **Here's another important part of the game.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Training Day: You've entered your first dungeon! Here you'll learn some of the basics of the game and grow a bit.**

 **Objectives: Defeat 20 Enemies, Defeat the Boss**

 **Reward: XP, Beris, ?**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

"I guess? Yes!"

 **Wonderful. Get to it.**

As it were Luffy did not have to "get to it" because "it" got to him. Seconds after the screens disappeared a large sabertooth tiger came crashing through the brush.

"Alright! I've hunted these guys a million times. This won't be too bad."

Settling into his casual boxer stance Luffy waited for the tiger to make its move. Impatience kicking in moments later Luffy rushed the tiger and attempted to dodge its swipe, emphasis on tried.

 **-10 HP**

"Aargh! What the hell? I lost ten! That's like… half!"

 **Wow! Look at you, all smart and shit.**

 **If your health reaches zero you die, remember that.**

"I… I hate this so much."

Finally understanding how different things are now Luffy took a moment to do something he almost never did, think.

'Ok, one hit and I'm dead. So, I can't get hit. But I have to hit him. So, I need a weapon. Something long like… a tree branch!'

Glancing upwards Luffy smiled. "That guy looks good!"

Running away from the tiger, who was being oddly unaggressive, Luffy tried to climb the tree that held the branch he wanted. It was slow going which hurt Luffy on a personal level. How could he struggle with something he had mastered as a kid a long time ago? A few minutes later a very tired Luffy came to rest on a tree branch near the one he wanted.

"Alright… I did it."

 **By going through extraneous exercise you have gained 1 Str, Vit, and Dex!**

"That's so cool!"

 **Yes it is. Hopefully you now understand that you can gain stat points through normal tasks such as climbing a tree. Though it will become more difficult as you level up.**

Simply accepting what he was told at face value, Luffy shrugged and said, "Ok." before grabbing the branch he wanted and yanking it around until it came off.

"This guy is super long, no way that tiger will hit me now."

Putting his theory to the test Luffy stabbed at the tiger with his makeshift spear. He did not expect things to go so well.

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Partial Blindness**

 **Bleeding**

"Yes! Take that you furball."

The tiger swayed on unsteady feet before crouching low and lunging at Luffy, rage clear in its single eye. Unfortunately, he missed by a wide margin.

Luffy laughed boisterously, "That's what I'm talking about!"

The rest of the fight was a very silly version of bullfighting where Luffy would hit and stab the tiger with his spear while the tiger got angrier and angrier as it continued to get hurt and miss his prey. Eventually the tiger fell and did not get up.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You won! You have earned 180 Exp!**

"That's it? I could have died and I only leveled up once?"

 **Them's the breaks. Experience gain by defeating an enemy is equal to ten percent of what it would take for seaid enemy to level up. At level ten, as the tiger was, it would take 1,800 experience points to level up. Thus, you've earned 180.**

 **Understand?**

"No."

 **It's not easy to level up.**

"Fine, I'll just keep fighting stuff and leveling up until I'm stronger than Dadan! Sheesh, I'm weaker than Dadan, what a joke."

 **Now wait one second, you just leveled up. That means you've got stats. Go to that menu I showed you earlier.**

 **Also.**

 **For being creative and coming up with a live saving solution to a dangerous problem you have gain two points in intelligence and wisdom!**

 **I held off on that one, didn't want to overwhelm your puny brain with too much information.**

"Uhh, ok?… Stats."

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Luffy D. Monkey**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 40/40**

 **WP: 0**

 **Stats 5**

 **Str: 2 +**

 **Vit: 2 +**

 **Dex: 2 +**

 **Int: 2 +**

 **Wis: 2 +**

 **Luck: 1 +**

 **Charm: 1 +**

 **XP: 80/200**

 **So, if it isn't obvious already you need to press those plus buttons in order to distribute your points. You only have five so use them wisely.**

"What do all these kinda words mean?" asked the befuddled teen.

 **Oh god.**

 **Real quick.**

 **Str stands for Strength which is how strong you are.**

 **Vit stands for Vitality which decides how much health you have and your ability to tough things like poison out.**

 **Dex stand for Dexterity which is basically how quick you are.**

 **Int stands for intelligence which you don't have.**

 **Wis stands for wisdom, another thing you don't have.**

 **Luck is… luck.**

 **And Charm stands for charisma which is how good looking you are and your ability to convince people of things.**

 **Got it? Good.**

"Kinda?"

 **Too bad**

"Whatever I need strength and.. Dex. Maybe health too. Ok, two in strength and dex, one in health."

 **Not a bad choice. Now get to it, there's a lot more animals out there who want to eat you. Oh, and don't forget what the tiger left behind.**

"Left behind?" Luffy had been too distracted by the game to realize the tiger had dissolved into light particles. Where it once lay was a slab of meat and some beris. "Oh sweet! Pre-cut meat and money!"

 **You have a good place to put that stuff. Say the word Inventory. Think of it as an infinite backpack that doesn't weigh anything.**

Doing as he was told Luffy was only mildly surprised when a screen full of empty white boxes appeared before him. Taking a leap of faith Luffy pushed the meat and money into the screen and was astonished when he felt it disappear from his hands.

"Woah! And look at that! The stuff is in the boxes. Cool! Thanks a lot mister game man, but I gotta hunt!"

~LNGP~

Luffy was annoyed. He had killed, much more than twenty animals and still the boss hadn't shown up. That coupled with how often his branch spears were breaking made for a rather cranky seventeen year old. At least he had gotten several levels in the process and was sitting pretty at level eleven, he had also gotten several stats through "vigorous activity" so he was feeling quite comfortable.

Just as Luffy was about to scream in frustration a loud roar reverberated throughout the forest. Seconds later a massive… thing came crashing through the forest to Luffy's location. He barely dodged the beast who barreled on, demolishing a tree and turning it into splinters.

"Damn, you're an ugly thing aren't you?"

The creature looked similar to a bear, it was on all fours and covered in thick brown fur, but that's where the similarities ended. First off, it was easily ten feet tall or more, on all four legs. Out of the beasts massive torso sprouted six fleshy, pink tentacles that were covered in spikes and thrashing about madly. It's face was kind of like a bear's, but it had four horns thrusting forward into the air and a jaw that separated into four different parts. It was also devoid of fur and a similar pink color as the tentacles. Along its spine protruded many foot long spike that ran from the creature's neck to its nonexistent tail. These spikes had electricity arcing through them and randomly a very strong bolt would shoot off searing whatever it came in contact with.

"Hi ugly. I'm going to kick your ass."

No he wasn't, of course he wasn't. Overconfident in his abilities after leveling up a few times and taking down mobs with relative ease Luffy was not prepared when when the monstrosity charged him once again, this time attacking him with the tentacles on its side.

 **-100 HP**

"Gah! That was like… a lot of health!" Wary now Luffy considered his options. 'I don't know if I can get close to him, but I don't… have… something to throw. I do! These branches aren't so heavy anymore!'

Taking aim Luffy threw his spear at the beats, but his hopes were dashed when a few of its tentacles destroyed the projectile before it could do any damage.

"Dammit!"

Luffy didn't have time to think as the creature dashed at him once again. Having wisened up Luffy rolled out of the way completely. As he was standing he realized the creature had yet to turn around and face him. It's momentum was too great to stop and turn on a dime.

"That's it!" Acting quickly Luffy grabbed a branch and threw it, unfortunately it too was blocked by tentacles. "What! That's not fair!"

As if taunting him the bear thing turned around much slower than necessary before gearing up for another charge.

"Jeez there's gotta be something I can do…" Luffy said as he rolled out of the way again.

Unbeknownst to Luffy their fight had moved, and when the monster missed him it ran head first into and absolutely massive tree. One that was clearly too large for the beast to damage.

 **Experiment B76-0418621**

 **Dazed**

"What a funny name… and you're dazed now! That's good right?"

Going on a limb since the monster was so unresponsive Luffy chucked another spear at it, this time it struck true. The branch lodged itself firmly into the experiment's hide, though it didn't seem to do much beside remove the "dazed" effect. As the beast charged at Luffy once again, realization struck the King of Pirates like a thunderbolt.

"I gotta make it hurt itself!"

Whooping like a baboon Luffy was excited to finally have a real game plan. He gathered as many branches as he could hold before situating himself in front of the big tree and taunting the monster.

"Come on! Hit me! Bet you can't!"

Your average beast would not have understood what the human was saying, but Experiment B76-0418621 was no average beast, no sirree. Enraged by its prey's taunt the beast charged with more speed than it ever had before. The increased speed caught Luffy off guard, and with his arms full of branches we was not able to completely dodge the attack.

 **-100 HP**

"Shit!" He yelled as he dropped all of the branches, but Luffy wouldn't let a little bit if pain throw him off. As quickly as he could Luffy stuck the bear with as many branches as possible before it started coming to. He had nothing to tell him whether or not he was doing anything, but the the beast's decrease in speed and ferocity lifted his spirits. It was getting tired.

Luffy almost felt bad as the fight became a simple game of cat and mouse that he was winning handily. It took awhile for sure, but by the end of the end of the fight Luffy stood before an experiment that looked more like a porcupine than it did a bear.

"Nice fight big guy, hope you taste good!" he said as the boss dissolved into light particles. "Ooo!" the teen exclaimed in surprise when he saw the large sack filled to the brim with meat.

Luffy quickly shoved it into his inventory so he could find out how much it was. Lightly clicking on its icon he read the screen that popped up.

 **Meat of a Failed Experiment**

 **This meat is extremely unique as it cannot be harvested from a wild animal. Instead you would need to slay some of ?'s beasts to get some. It's surprisingly tasty and beneficial, but it comes with a price. With every pound of flesh you consume, there is a 20% chance you will be badly poisoned. This is dropped down to a much safer 5% is it is cooked well.**

 **1 lb Restores 100 HP**

 **After Consuming 100 Lbs permanently gain 20 points in Str and Vit**

 **1% chance to increase intelligence by 1**

"That's… a lot of words, too many words." After dismissing the screen Luffy looked at the other things it had left behind.

The nice stack of cash equalling to about 10,000 Beri was greatly appreciated and the small scroll was quite unexpected. This time Luffy read the description he was given in the inventory.

 **The Scroll of Kuma Style Martial Arts**

 **This scroll is the culmination of the entire life of a martial arts master. He dedicated everything he had to creating the greatest martial art that ever existed and in the end he failed. But what he made wasn't so bad. Imitating the bear Kuma Style relies on heavy blows in order to knock out an opponent. Unfortunately, it also can leave the practitioner quite vulnerable if an attack is evaded.**

 **Use to instantly learn**

 **[Passive Combat] Beginner Kuma Style**

 **[Y/N]**

It was extremely difficult for the… simple Luffy to parse together exactly what the description was telling him. In the end he got the gist of it which got him excited.

"A whole fighting style for free? Sweet! Yes!" he said as he tapped Y. The scroll disappeared, buy suddenly Luffy understood how to use the fighting style. "Woah! This is so cool!" he yelled once again as he went through a couple of forms he inexplicably knew. "Cool!"

A large blue screen interrupted his fanboying.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have completed a Quest!**

 **Training Day: You've entered your first dungeon! Here you'll learn some of the basics of the game and grow a bit.**

 **Objectives: Defeat 20 Enemies, Defeat the Boss**

 _ **Secret Objective: Defeat 50 or more enemies and fight the secret boss**_

 **Reward: XP, Beris, Observe**

 _ **Secret Reward: XP, Beris, Special Weapon, ?**_

"Woah! Secrets!"

 **Woah Indeed.**

 **I'm baffled as to how you did it. You were mere steps away from where you should have activated the boss, but for some mind-boggling reason you turned around and started marching the other way.**

 **You have earned your reward.**

 **10,000 Beri added**

 **6,000 XP earned**

 **[Passive Utility] Observe learned**

 **50,000 Beri Earned**

 **36,000 Exp Earned**

 **Seastone Spear added**

 **You've earned one point of Willpower**

 **By the way, you missed a few abilities you earned so let me quickly show them to you.**

 **[Active Utility] Makeshift Crafting Lvl. 2**

 **You saw a couple of pieces of garbage lying on the floor and you made slightly useful garbage. Congratulations.**

 **+Crafting Library**

 **Chance for Crafting to succeed: (2 + Luck)%**

 **[Passive Combat] Dodge Lvl. 6**

 **It's all about timing because if you can dodge a car you can dodge a giant monster who wants to eat you!**

 **Chance to dodge an attack: (Your Dex - Opp. Dex + 6)%**

 **[Active Combat] Taunt Lvl. 1**

 **Sometimes pissing people off is a good thing.**

 **Opponent gains a 20% increase to all damage**

 **Opponent Intelligence is halved**

 **Opponents miss more**

 **Chance to Land: (Charm+Int) vs Opp. Int**

 **[Active/Passive Utility] Observe Lvl. 1  
Observe allows the player to see the basic description of the people and items around them. Right now the player will be able to see another character's Name, Level, Title, HP, and MP. Characters with levels far above the player's will only show their name and title unless they have been intentionally hidden. Inaccessible information will appear as ? where numbers or words normally would. This also allows you to see an enemy's health while in battle.**

"That's nice…" Luffy mumbled as he quickly dismissed the screens having not read a single one. "Now I wanna see if I leveled up! Stats!"

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Luffy D. Monkey**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 287/400**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **WP: 1**

 **Stats 40**

 **Str: 26 +**

 **Vit: 20 +**

 **Dex: 24 +**

 **Int: 3 +**

 **Wis: 3 +**

 **Luck: 3 +**

 **Charm: 1 +**

 **XP: 800/9,000**

"Cool! I got so much! But… I'm still weaker than Dadan! What the hell game?"

 **Hey, your life's hard kid. Get over it.**

"Bah! Whatever. I gotta put points in stuff." The decision was a little harder this time since he now knew how much each stat could impact him. At least he knew he didn't have to put anything into Int, Wis, Luck, or Charm.

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Luffy D. Monkey**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 289/600**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **WP: 1**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 40**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 40**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 3**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Charm: 1**

 **XP: 800/9,000**

"Perfect! Now to bring all of this meat back to Dadan!"

~LNGP~

Dadan had not been prepared when the runt of the family came home with what he claimed to be 250 pounds of tiger meat and and some more that h was being hush hush about. She certainly had not been prepared when he began pulling said meat out of thin air!

"Luffy! How are you doing that? Don't tell me… you ate a devil fruit didn't you? It's bad enough that you can't swim! Now you never can!"

Luffy guffawed at her reaction. "No Dadan! I didn't eat any fruit! It's something else. Now let's eat!"

Dadan wanted to press the boy for more information, but she knew once he got fixated on met there was no way anything would get through to him. As such she resigned herself to observing the lad that had been placed in her care so many years as the family ate.

Dadan had been worried from the very second Garp had dropped his grandson onto her lap. The boy just was not strong, not equipped for living in the mountains with a notorious gang of bandits. For years she and his brother Ace tried to toughen him up, they did everything from sparring to literally throwing him to wolves, but nothing seemed to work. Somehow the boy would get out of it all, but with absolutely nothing to show for it. Today had been her final attempt at making the boy stronger. Luffy had never successfully hunted alone, he always came back bruised and beaten and without a strip of meat to show for it. When Dadan had heard about the dream of the little group he, Ace and their friend Sabo had made, she had been horrified. There was no way a weak runt like Luffy could make it on the seas, much less become the Pirate King.

Alas, things had changed today. He was still the same fun loving knucklehead, but Dadan could tell Luffy had gotten stronger. It made her feel a little better about allowing the idiot to strike out on his own. These happy feelings were undercut by Luffy's loud burp.

"What the hell? I can't eat nearly as much as I used to… Stupid body. Stupid game." He muttered to himself.

Dadan shook her head before continuing to chow down on her tiger steak. Whatever the boy was eating did not look appetizing to her even after it was cooked, still, the tiger meat was quite good today.

As the family laid down to sleep Dadan could not help but wonder whether or not Luffy would survive out there in the big blue world.

~LNGP~

 **You have slept on your bed. HP has been fully restored.**

"That's weird, but thanks… I guess."

With a fire in his belly Luffy got up and out of bed. For some odd reason there wasn't a single member of the Dadan family in sight, alas, Luffy was not one to dwell on… anything for any amount of time. As such, he grilled a few more steaks and scarfed them down for breakfast before setting out to begin his grand adventure.

"Oh man this is so weird! Doing it all over again? I wonder how everyone's doing…" the ex rubber man wondered as he made his way down Foosha Village. "Oh shit! Zoro's tied up at that axe guy's base right now. And Coby's still with that fat chick… and Nami's still stealing. Robin's still running and Brook is all alone… Kami. I just have to get them all again!" he finished boisterously.

As he entered Foosha village Luffy was quite excited to see everyone off again. Just like last time everyone told him it was a bad idea, but wished him good luck. It warmed Luffy's heart something fierce to know these people cared for him just as they had all those years ago. Or not, time is weird.

On the same exact tiny boat he had left the village on last time Luffy attempted to relax. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about an old friend. To the horror of everyone at the shore Luffy's boat was rocked about by the waves generated by The Lord of the Coast rising up from the depths. Mildly confused, Luffy was shocked into action by the sea king's mighty roar.

"Haha! Oh man! I forgot about you! This'll be as easy as last time!" Luffy yelled, confident as ever. The words bobbing above the sea king's head seemed to disagree.

 **The Lord of the Coast**

 **Jerry Lvl. 100**

 **[3,000/3,000]**

 **[400/400]**

"You're name's Jerry? That's so silly!" Luffy laughed as he threw out his arm in an exaggerated punching motion. "Oh, no! I'm not a rubber man!" he remembered as he heard his elbow crack… again.

Luffy stared wide eyed at the sea king who was lunging for him with a wide open mouth. He tried to dodge, he really did, but the sea king was far too fast and it swallowed him whole.

"Eww! This is nasty!" Luffy complained as he slid down the sea king's throat.

No longer wishing to be in the situation he found himself in, Luffy pulled his new spear out of his inventory.

"Woah!"

The spear was about seven feet long. It's shaft was made of steel and the seastone spearhead was serrated. Besides that it was utterly plain, though it was quite hefty from what Luffy could tell.

"Perfect."

It took him a moment to maneuver the spear into the position he wanted which was with the spearhead near his feet. The he pushed it against the slimy throat that surrounded him and let his downward movement do the work. Luffy's ride became bumpier once the seastone tip pierced the flesh as the sea king writhed in pain. For a moment he was worried that the beast's powerful muscles would break his new spear, but it held and became firmly lodged in the throat on a perfectly horizontal plane.

"Now to kill this guy."

Doing a pull up Luffy used his downward motion to tug the spear, raking it down the Lord of the Coast's neck. It didn't move much, but a tear was obvious and more blood was spilling out of the wound. With nothing else to do, that's how Luffy slayed the beast. It took a long time, upwards of an hour, but eventually the pained thrashing that shook his entire body stopped.

"Finally!" the bored teen exclaimed.

He then used the spear to cut his way out of the sea king's throat. That too took a while since the spearhead was so small in comparison to a sword, but eventually Luffy cut his way out, very surprised to find himself along a coastline.

"Where the heck am I?" he wondered aloud. A silly question he almost immediately knew the answer to. "Duh! I'm by Foosha! Hopefully I can buy a boat so I can really get going."

Before he left the corpse he did check to see if it had disappeared, which it did. In its place was a sack with the Beri sign on it, a green vest similar to the one he currently wore, and several huge slabs of me he couldn't hope to carry.

"Sweet! More meat!"

Opening his inventory, Luffy was pleased to learn he could move the screen, allowing him to simply swipe it over the meat in order to take it.

"Five tons of sea king meat! Woah! I'll never be hungry again!"

It took several minutes for him to get over the ludicrous amount of meat he had just gained, but when he did he threw the bag of beris into his inventory and then looked at the vest.

 **I know you didn't read everything you should have, so please, just say the word "observe."**

Raising his eyebrow in suspicion Luffy reluctantly said, " **Observe**."

 **The Lord of the Coast Vest**

 **The Lord of the Coast was once a very dangerous sea king that preyed on many sailors over the years. It even took the arm of the fearsome Red Hair Shanks, a feat no other can claim. Its hide was quite durable which added to its danger.**

 **20% damage reduction**

 **Water Breathing**

"Oh! So I can see stuff on my own? That's so cool!"

 **It is cool. It also lets you learn valuable information about your opponents. So remember that during your next encounter.**

"Eh, ok." Luffy probably was not going to.

Luffy did put effort into reading the description of the vest and opted to put it on. Water Breathing would be absurdly valuable since he still could not swim.

~LNGP~

After a short trek to the village Luffy was surprised to see many of the people who had seen him off still there, only more huddled up. A depressing aura was palpable which confused the teen greatly.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What are you guys moping around for?"

His voice startled the group who had been paying their final respects to him in an impromptu wake. Makino ran to him and tackled him with a hug. She was crying her eyes out, her emotions on a veritable rollercoaster after believing the sweet little boy she knew for so long long was dead and then him reappearing nonchalantly.

Between sobs she choked out, "Oh, Luffy! We thought you were dead! I told you! I told you not to go out there! Oh Luffy!"

Luffy patted her head. "Come on Makino. And all of you guys! I'm going to be the Pirate King! How could a silly little sea king stop me?"

That statement made the bar owner laugh, helping her collect herself as she stood up straight and wiped away her tears.

"You're right Luffy, you will be the Pirate King. I guess the Lord of the Coast is at the bottom of the sea?"

"Yup! He's dead!"

"Well then," she turned to the still dumbstruck crowd. "I think this demands a celebration! Drinks are free!"

The free drinks got the crowd moving as they moved to the bar.

"I guess you still want to get out of here Luffy?"

"Oh course Makino! I can't become the Pirate King if I stay here after all."

"Well… take my boat then. It's a bit bigger than the one you had, so I hope you can work it, but I think you deserve it. Take care Luffy, and don't forget about all of us, we'll be rooting for you."

Grabbing the offered key Luffy hugged Makino in excitement. "Thanks! This'll make things a lot easier! See ya!"

Shaking her head at the unending exuberance that the boy had Makino waved at Luffy retreating form as he hopped into her boat and sailed away.

"Kami above… please be safe Luffy."

~LNGP~

 **AN: Alright that's the first, and maybe only? chapter of my one piece gamer story. Please leave a review as it is important to know how my readers like my stuff.**

 **For any new readers, I have put up a poll. I have several other stories on this site and they've become too much. The creation of this one made me realize that, especially since I'm being unfair to my readers when I don't update for long stretches of time.**

 **So please check it out, and check out my other stories since you get three votes and have to make an informed decision. The story with the most votes will be the one I emphasize the most, while second and third place will be in active rotation so they'll also get chapters with some regularity.**

 **That doesn't mean I'm abandoning any of my other stories, they might randomly get updated, you never know.**

 **Thx ;)**


End file.
